mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brawler
This is the first tier in Bangkok Job Tier Mastery Tiger Sak Yant Armor: 65 42 Collections Chess Set * Vault Bonus: ''' +5 Energy * '''Revault Boost: Chess Master (-8 Energy costs) Bangkok uses a sliding scale for energy costs and experience payouts for jobs, allowing lower-level players to complete jobs and advance through Bangkok's episodes. This sliding scale affects players between the levels of 18 and 200, and the values on this page are for that of someone over level 200. Jobs Episode 1 Chapter 1 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|7}} |Items 4 = 40px|15}} |Input 1 = |Input 2 = |Input 3 = |Input 4 = |Payout 1 = 320 |Payout 2 = 512 |Payout 3 = 704 |Payout 4 = 832 |Experience 1 = 44 |Experience 2 = 59 |Experience 3 = 78 |Experience 4 = 101 |Mastery 1 = 13% |Mastery 2 = |Mastery 3 = 7% |Mastery 4 = 3% |Currency = B$ |Loot = |Bonus Payout = |Mastery Loot = }} 40px|2|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|6|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|14|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|7}} |Items 4 = 40px|30|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|15}} |Input 1 = |Input 2 = |Input 3 = |Input 4 = |Payout 1 = 960 |Payout 2 = 1535 |Payout 3 = 2111 |Payout 4 = 2494 |Experience 1 = 111 |Experience 2 = 149 |Experience 3 = 196 |Experience 4 = 253 |Mastery 1 = 10% |Mastery 2 = 8% |Mastery 3 = 5% |Mastery 4 = 3% |Currency = B$ |Loot = |Bonus Payout = |Mastery Loot = }} left|Take On Local Motorcycle Thugs|You can request help once every 24 hours with this job. Up to 10 people can respond to your call. You gain: 10% mastery for each person who helps you. Episode 1 Chapter 2 40px|3|Silk Shirt|Item_bangkok_SilkPjs_b.gif 40px|1|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|1|Untraceable Cell Phone|thumb_item_untrace_cell_phone_02.gif|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Silk Shirt|Item_bangkok_SilkPjs_b.gif 40px|3|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|3|Untraceable Cell Phone|thumb_item_untrace_cell_phone_02.gif|1}} |Items 3 = 40px|21|Silk Shirt|Item_bangkok_SilkPjs_b.gif 40px|7|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|7|Untraceable Cell Phone|thumb_item_untrace_cell_phone_02.gif|1}} |Items 4 = 40px|45|Silk Shirt|Item_bangkok_SilkPjs_b.gif 40px|15|Tuk Tuk|Item_bangkok_tuktuk_b.gif 40px|15|Untraceable Cell Phone|thumb_item_untrace_cell_phone_02.gif|1}} |Input 1 = |Input 2 = |Input 3 = |Input 4 = |Payout 1 = 400 |Payout 2 = 640 |Payout 3 = 880 |Payout 4 = 1039 |Experience 1 = 53 |Experience 2 = 72 |Experience 3 = 94 |Experience 4 = 120 |Mastery 1 = 19% |Mastery 2 = 14% |Mastery 3 = 10% |Mastery 4 = 5% |Currency = B$ |Loot = |Bonus Payout = |Mastery Loot = }} *This job will only appear if you chose Yakuza *This job will only appear if you chose Yakuza *This job will only appear if you chose Triad *This job will only appear if you chose Triad Episode 1 Chapter 3 Yakuza 18% Triad 19% }} Yakuza 9% Triad 10% |NoHeader = Yes }} *This job will only appear if you chose Yakuza *This job will only appear if you chose Yakuza *You actually have to pay B$200 every time you do this job *This job will only appear if you chose Triad *This job will only appear if you chose Triad *You actually have to pay B$250 every time you do this job Episode 1 Finale This final job only needs to be clicked once to complete the tier mastery - there is no need to call for friends at this time. Upon completing this job, an option will appear to provide a bonus to friends or to continue with the next tier.